The invention relates to air purifying apparatus and more particularly to the generator plate, monolithic in construction, particularly useful at high frequency energization.
In the past the generator plate has generally consisted of a structure that would provide a large number of edges that would tend to initiate a corona discharge. With this type of design, ozone is generated only around the perimeter of the electrode. As early as in a 1906 patent to Joseph, U.S. Pat. No. 829,790, two screens were provided and the screens were separated by mica insulation. Even more recently in 1969, the prior art Fortier U.S. Pat. No. 3,457,160 illustrates screens separated by glass insulation. In all these designs, the mica insulation must be bigger in surface area than each electrode in order to prevent ionizing directly from the top electrode to the bottom electrode. Variations have appeared such as illustrated by Pascale et al, U.S. Pat. No. 2,952,606, where in 1960 perforated tubular members were used in lieu of screens. The patent to Lueder, U.S. Pat. No. 3,337,784 illustrates the use of a serpentine pattern on a glass substrate. Structures such as exist in the art are difficult to clean, and do not have a sufficient longevity since the screens can burn out with the high temperatures developed by the corona discharge. Additionally these common ozone generators are operated at 60 Hz and require a very high operating voltage for a satisfactory ozone yield.